


Dawn Relief

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx had never thought to see the sun rise again. He had never thought they would survive.A drabble based on a prompt.





	Dawn Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchangelUnmei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/gifts).



“You did good, little king.”

When the sun rose for the first time in ten years, Nyx hadn’t known what to make of it. 

He hadn’t seen the extent of the ruins, the disasters, outside of the Nif floodlights and the fires set for ‘fun’ when the Accursed came and went as he pleased. He hadn’t seen the gaping maw of jagged concrete and steel that had been left in the Empire’s wake, or the bones of those who hadn’t escaped in time. The black ichor smears of daemon left as they learnt about the Scourge, as they saw the health of Eos fading as everyone fled to Lucis. To Lestallum if they were smart, to Galdin if they were loyal, to Hammerhead if they wanted to help. 

To Insomnia if they were prepared to die. 

But he hadn’t died. 

That confused Nyx most of all. 

He had watched as the sun rose and heard the daemons scrambling back to the shadows, only to dissolve even in the darkness as the last traces of the Scourge were dragged away from the world he had known. He had watched in shocked silence as the light pierced through a clear sky for the first time in decades, and he saw the destruction of the city he had once known. 

And he ran to the Citadel. 

To where Cor had last seen the King.

The Nifs were gone, the bases empty monuments to the King’s power. The streets were shining and empty after the rains, the golden shine against the windows and polished stones left miraculously intact blinding in the new dawn. 

And there was Noctis. 

Pale, exhausted Noctis, covered in blood that Nyx wasn’t going to think about. His kingly attire torn as he leaned heavily against Gladio on the steps of the Citadel. Nyx had only ever known this little group of friends to be smiling, laughing, carefree. The picture of friendship despite the trappings of station and duty and honour that had brought them together in some way or another. And now they sat together, an exhausted, bleeding mess of young men with no idea what to do. 

Nyx knew what to do. 

He rushed to Noctis’ side, his only hesitation where his hands skirted the still healing wound on Noctis’ chest. A familiar phoenix burn tinged with a crystalline glow Nyx did not know the only thing that gave him pause before he kissed Noctis. 

There hadn’t been time before, during the preparations. As the Glaives, for better or worse, snapped back into action to help the King move through the streets. 

But now, there was time. 

It was awkward, with Noctis between him and Gladio. Under the amused eyes of Ignis and Prompto, and to Gladio’s soft ‘easy there, hero’ grumbled as Noctis leaned forward to meet him. As Noctis’ hands moved up to cling to his own well-worn, patched uniform and armour. 

As Noctis pulled him into the kiss with the same relief Nyx knew they really shared. 

“You did good, your majesty.” 

“You too, hero.”


End file.
